Something's Going On
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Parker is sitting close to Eliot...too close. What's going on? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**A.N. - This is from "The Fairy Godparents Job", Episode 17…please enjoy!**

* * *

**Something's Going**** On**

* * *

Hardison was explaining about their next guy, and Nate was focused…

"As soon as the FBI figured it out, they slapped a little house arrest on him, they froze all his assets…I'm sorry," he corrected, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Corporate accounts, personal accounts, real estate holding." He motioned to the screen. "Anything on planet earth with this dude's name on it, is on ice."

This last part, Nate only took partial note of, as he saw Parker sit on the arm of Eliot's chair…with an empty chair, and technically three empty spaces next to Nate himself on the couch.

Now _this_ was interesting…

…in fact, it was more interesting than what was going on up on the screen in front of him.

The most interesting thing about it, though, was the fact that Eliot wasn't objecting. Why wasn't the man objecting? In fact, why wasn't Parker scampering off into a completely different corner and avoiding any and all physical contact?

This was more than strange, and his eyes were entirely focused on the fact that Parker's left thigh was snugly up against Eliot's arm…and he _wasn't moving it away_.

Now Nate was _certain_ that he'd stepped into another dimension.

What the hell was going on?

Of course the three of them continued the conversation as he stared and tried to figure out what was going on. Now, she had adjusted her body slightly, and her left knee was touching…no, rubbing, against Eliot's propped up right knee…and he looked entirely comfortable. In fact, both of them did.

Finally, Nate spoke up, proving to himself that he _had _been listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, well he knew the end was near and he was getting ready to bolt," he said, referring to the man that they were trying to take down.

"Tell me something, where was Fowler arrested?"

Hardison laughed. "Oh, in his apartment, right after his _business_ trip to the Maldeves."

At this point, Sophie walked into the apartment, catching Nate's eye once more, but he continued to focus on Fowler. "You see, he'd need it light, portable, close at hand…that twenty million is in his apartment…" he concluded with a slight grin.

He looked back over to Eliot and Parker as Eliot spoke up.

"Yeah, but this guy's on house arrest, he's practically _living _with the FBI…"

At this, Sophie decided to add in her two cents, while at the same time discreetly noticing the fact that Parker and Eliot seemed unnaturally close to each other. "The problem is, not getting _in_ to the apartment, but getting them _out…_"

She then saw Eliot glance in her direction so she quickly averted her eyes, looking into the cookie tin that she'd just opened.

Finally, Nate asked the question that had been on all their' minds.

"Where were ya?"

Sophie seemed surprised by the question, and looked back down to the tin of cookies in her hand, not meeting anyone's gaze. "I…I was just out running an errand."

Parker then said, "Weren't you with a boyfriend?" with her usual tactless flair, and Nate, and this time Hardison, saw Eliot look over at Sophie and then back to Parker, as though he, too, knew that that's where Sophie was, and gave the blonde a chastening look, to which she ducked her head slightly.

At this, Hardison had to hold back a look of surprise. Since when was Parker ashamed of speaking her mind?

Sophie pushed them along.

"So, um, what are the terms of his house arrest?"

Hardison turned back to the screen behind him and quickly explained. "Fowler's confined to his six million dollar penthouse overlooking the Charles River."

"Hmm, that's a rough punishment, huh?" said Eliot, an annoyed look on his face, while Parker wiggled on the arm of the chair, nodding her head slightly in silent agreement with Eliot's sarcastic comment.

"The whole place is outfitted with twenty-four seven surveillance so the Feds can keep an eye on him," their Hacker explained, while Nate's eyes once more wandered slightly, glancing over at Parker and Eliot once more.

"…We can too," finished Hardison, popping up the video feed of Fowler's apartment.

At seeing this, both Parker and Eliot grinned almost identical grins, causing Nate to wonder once more.

"I piggy-backed on their wireless feed."

Sophie had wandered over from the kitchen and now sat on the back of the couch, munching on a bowl of popcorn. She then came up with some good issues. "Still, for us to get in and search the place, you've got to get rid of Fowler."

Nate agreed, but even as he spoke, his mind was multi-tasking, trying to figure out what was going on between their Thief and their Hitter.

"Now there are _three_ general exceptions for house arrest: there's personal safety, death of a relative, and family events…"

Eliot quickly spoke up.

"Personal safety, we can burn the apartment down."

Immediately, Parker raised her hand. "Ooh! Ooh!" She then pointed to herself and Eliot looked up at her in surprise, and then quickly amended by saying, "Or…death of a relative."

After that, the rest of the meeting went smoothly, as they worked on a way to get into the apartment, as well as get Fowler out…but one thought lingered in the back of both Sophie's and Nate's minds: what's going on with Eliot and Parker?

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
